Consequences
by dr100
Summary: Something has enraged the TARDIS. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are summoned to Earth in but a hope to discover the 'chained mask'. The Doctor suspects Amy is wrong in suggesting the mask is but an inanimate object.
1. Chapter 1: Strange happenings

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter One: Strange happenings**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>"Chained Mask?"<em> pondered the Doctor.

"That's what _it_ said, the _console_, that is…" said Amy, bizarrely.

"The console _spoke?_ _Since when?"_ asked Rory, wandering back into the console room from closing the doors to the blue box.

"Since a second ago. It just burst into life, _like…"_

Amy trailed off.

_"Like?"_ the Doctor wondered.

"Like I've _never ever_ seen the console behave in _such a way_, as if it was _adjusting!"_ she stated.

"Adjusting to _what?_" asked Rory, as he leant on a pillar of the great console room.

"To the_ nonsense of the console room?_ How the TARDIS is_ transcendental?"_ the Doctor mused.

"What is the _chained mask?_"

Rory hadn't a clue.

"Could be **anything!** Something **unusual**, perhaps. Question is, _why would the TARDIS choose to announce something so unidentifiable?"_ muttered the Doctor.

_"Unidentifiable?"_ Rory repeated. "In _what way?_"

"Well, have you **EVER** heard of the_ 'Chained Mask?'_ What could it be?" the Doctor went on, totally obsessed.

_"A monster?"_

Rory wasn't sure what the _'Chained Mask'_ was, choosing a monster out of all else because he only ever confronted such things aboard the TARDIS.

"That's a little_ too_ obvious, Rory."

The Doctor was sure he was on to something, when suddenly, the console wheezed into life. Each and every switch lit up, dials were glowing a bright shade of red. _**"Red for danger,"**_ the Doctor informed his friends.

"What does it _all_ mean?"

**"It means the console is alive, and you Amy, were right!"**

_"Was I?"_

"Well yes, you said this console _'burst into life'_. It now has. It's set its own coordinates, flying itself, leaving me in awe for once. Travelling in this old thing, and I have done for a long time already, well, you get bored, end up a little less excited by the 'usual events', but actually this is exciting. Who knows where we're heading, and when?"

"You mean, the TARDIS is now _as unreliable as you?_ It's not going to take us where we want to be at all? No where near where we were ever scheduled?"

_**"We were never scheduled before hand anyhow?"**_ exclaimed the Doctor.

"You did say, though, we could have the next adventure all to ourselves. You know, set the coordinates for somewhere _we_ fancied visiting."

"Well, the TARDIS, I'm afraid, has other ideas. You'll have to be patient, Amy, Rory. Patience is after all, a virture."

"And this _'Chained Mask?'_ What do _you_ think it is, Doctor?"

"Something **terrifying**. If the TARDIS had something to say about it, then I'm most certainly correct. I imagine we're in for quite a ride!"

The TARDIS fell gracefully into the time vortex, then bounced, twirled, spun, and fell into a dive as its dematerialisation circuits kicked in, sending the blue box into the depths of deep space, for an as yet unpredictable adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>...<span>**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear on arrival

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Two: Fear on arrival**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>"Is there no clue as to where we're headed?" <em>Amy asked, as she was swung side ways by the sheer force of the TARDIS violently travelling through the vortex.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was standing defiantly over his ship, as if the journey was cheerful, and he was fine and dandy.

_"Where we're headed?"_ the Doctor bothered to respond, unsure by Amy's ignorance of the nature of his ship.** "We've arrived!"**

Rory darted up the stairs to the console, with a muddled expression on his face.

"Where are we then Doctor?" he asked, arriving at the console.

Rory didn't sound hopeful of where they were first headed, and didn't sound like he really wanted to know where they had in fact arrived.

The Doctor rushed past him, jogged down the stairs towards the doors, and stuck his head out past them.

**"Earth!"** he called back to his two friends.

The Doctor slid out past the blue doors altogether, and Amy and Rory quickly joined him.

_"Really? Earth?"_ yelled Amy, grabbing hold of Rory who on leaving the TARDIS last, locked the doors to the Doctor's blue police box.

**"Yes,** _really,_ _**actually!"**_ the Doctor snapped, enthusiastically.

Of course, the Doctor was correct, and the TARDIS had landed in the City of London. Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament, the Millennium Wheel, all unfamiliar sights to Amy and Rory, who had only ever travelled to London 'long ago' as children, and only really, ever 'toured' the outskirts of Leadworth on the odd occasion.

"And do we know what year this is?"

Rory now stood at the Doctor's side, looking on at the usual everyday this, that, and the other passing him by.

_"2011, -_ _a year of ups and downs! The outbreak of war, an uprising, a revolution, a royal wedding…"_

"We know full well Doctor, _we_ were there!" Amy informed him.

"Where?" the Doctor wondered.

**"2011!** **The wedding!"** said Rory.

"Oh yes, I _remember!_" the Doctor, responded, puzzled he had somehow forgotten.

"And this _chained mask?_" chirped Rory, uneasily, full aware of how the Doctor wished to locate it, having made the journey to Earth.

**_"We'll find it!_ We must!** _Unless…?"_

He paused.

"Unless _what?_" Amy asked him.

**"Unless _it_ finds us!"**

The Doctor expressed his very evident fears. He had calmed down considerably, having left the TARDIS, and arrived in a time and a place that worried him a hell of a lot. London was a busy city, and he didn't need to get caught up in something too big to handle.

"What makes you think something as inanimate as that will find us?" said Amy, arrogantly.

"Well first of all, look about you. The building oppisite, see?"

Amy turned her attention to a company owned building. It was a sky scraper on the Thames, close to where they were positioned, and on the roof, - men with guns.

"There are _snipers on the roof,_ their weapons _trained on us…"_ the Doctor informed her.

Amy and Rory found the Doctor was quite correct.

"And how _you_ can assume the chained mask is as an inanimate object surprises me. **_Make no assumptions."_**

Suddenly, the Doctor was interrupted.

**"You three, silence now! Turn around!"**

The Doctor and his associates turned to face those who now held them prisoner.

**"Hello,** _I'm the Doctor,_ and _this is, well, you should know!_ **Tell me,** _who are you and what do you want?_ _**Well, presumably us dead, but we would quite like an explanation as to…"**_

"**SHUT UP!** We _ask_ the questions!"

"So we _answer them_, is that _how_ this works?"

The men with the guns turned to each other, and muttered what they suspected. Then their leader stepped forward.

**"Take them away!"**

**"Where to?** _Oh no, you did say about you asking the questions,_ it's just we've done _**absolutely nothing wrong,**_ _and then suddenly you lot spring up from nowhere in particular,_ _**and we think you want us dead?"**_ explained Amy, exasperatedly.

**"Well, you're not far wrong!"** the leader of the group answered her.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarities

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Three: Familiarities**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, their leader started forward, and swung his weapon down on Amy, who was knocked unconscious.<p>

**"YOU…"**

Rory wanted to kill him, but the Doctor held him back.

**"You're wanted!"** their leader barked.

The Doctor sighed.

"Really? _Who this time?"_

The men shifted behind their leader, anxious to pull their triggers and put an end to this manic's drivel.

**"I ordered to have these prisoners removed from this location and taken away. See to it!"**

The Doctor and Rory were hurried away, into the back of a removal van parked across the road from the TARDIS, and Amy was loaded in after them, wrapped in a blanket.

_The van sped off._

"Where do you think they'll take us?" asked Rory.

"To their hide out of course. Every villan has one!"

"But I meant where in London?" Rory continued.

"Oh, good point Rory, excellent in fact. In short, who knows, perhaps we will know when we arrive!"

_The van sped on._

"Why have we been captured so soon?"

"Whoever summoned us knew however long it would take us to arrive. The reason for the snipers, the reason for our capture as imminent as the moment we arrived."

"And the reason for me not getting back at that man for what he did to Amy?"

"Rory, be silent now. It's no good going on!"

_Suddenly, the van skidded to a halt._

"I can hear voices," whispered Rory.

The men driving had come to a halt at a set of gates.

**"Get those gates up!"** they barked.

Their leader, Mr Evans, got out of the front seat beside that of his driver, and squared up to the guard at the gates.

**"Do as they say!"** he ordered.

The guard quickly buzzed the control in his office, and the gates arose.

Mr Evans got back into the front seat of the van, and it sped on through to the compound.

"We're moving again," mumbled Rory.

"Alright, yes, must you continue to state the obvious?" moaned the Doctor. "I can feel the vibrations of the engine, as we go on."

_Then, the van's engine fell silent, and they had arrived._

"Get the prisoners and see to it they're well looked after!"

Mr Evans was accompanied by his guards as he strode off into a building a little way ahead of the van.

His men followed his orders, unlocking the back door to the van, and pulling free the Doctor and Rory, who in turn assisted in helping out the back Amy.

"No, I don't recognise this place at all," muttered the Doctor, to a dissatisfied Rory.

"Reminds me of the professionals, and we work for CI5..." Rory trailed off, forced into silence by a gun thrust into his face.

**"Move!"** the men ordered, as the Doctor turned to Rory and hissed, - "Yes, **SHUT UP RORY!"**

Mr Evans was inside with the boss.

"Caught them red handed, outside their blue box. They're who you asked us to send for," he said, smugly.

"Oh, yes, I have them on my monitor now," the boss said, quietly. "You have done well! And what of the mask?"

"The mask is not responding to torture…" Mr Evans admitted.

_**"Then have it worn by our expert, the Doctor!"**_ the boss demanded.

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy, - now recovering and able to stand, let alone follow directions from the group of armed men, were on their way to their prison cells, when Mr Evans appeared ina corridor up ahead.

Rory was ready to attack, when again, the Doctor held him back.

"Hold it Rory, there's more to all of this. Something's going on. Look at how he discusses his options with his men. Notice how he checks back with us, stares us up and down, and then for some reason, starts to…"

The Doctor fell silent, as Mr Evans marched towards him.

"You're to come with me, Doctor!"

"Oh?" said the Doctor. "I didn't think our introduction ended in me telling you, oh no, wait, I did say I was the Doctor, my mistake…"

**"Silence! You're to come with me!"**

"Where to?" the Doctor inquired.

_"To meet with who sent for you, and to accuire a new persona."_

"Oh no thanks," the Doctor bellowed, loudly, and irritatingly. "Already just received this one, and I'm quite happy, really!"

The Doctor circled Mr Evans, with his arms flapping about him and his hair flopping down over his eyes. "Thing is," he went on. "We're not staying long enough to…" - At that moment, the Doctor swung forward, pushing Mr Evans forward towards Rory, who assisted the Doctor in sending him into his armed men.

"Come on!" the Doctor called, after Rory and Amy. Rory ran alongside the corridor, dragging Amy on after him.

"Where are we heading?" Rory called after him.

"I don't know," the Doctor bellowed back. "But this looks promising."

They had escaped the guards, and arrived at an office. They entered, to meet the gaze of the boss, who raised a pistol from his seating arrangement behind that of his office desk.

The boss was in a black cloak, his face hidden behind a veil. His hands were gloved, and his attire all black, the like the Doctor recognised.

_**"I just can't have my way, can I Doctor?"**_

The boss revealed his true identity.

**"And only by recognition and appearance of one I thought long dead."**

"Doctor, who is this?" Rory asked him, as he saw the fear, pain, and menace in the two men.

_"The Master,"_ the Doctor answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>...<span>**


	4. Chapter 4: Choosing Sides

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Four: ****Choosing Sides**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

The Doctor was quizzical.

"Oh, we're on the defensive then are we?"

The Master mocked the Doctor for his usual predictability.

"How do you know him, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"We go back a long way, Rory," the Master informed him.

"Very true," said the Doctor, rubbing his chin with his right hand, while with his left, he leant across the desk to the Master, and whispered, - "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

The Master stood upright, and answered, - "I'm here because the void refused to swallow me up. I survived the time lock due to my actions the last we met."

The Doctor didn't understand.

"But you wished me dead the last we met?"

"I did, but then I saved your life. An action I take back, because it didn't feel right. Imagine it Doctor, I could be different. I chose to save you from the Time Lords, and then the end of all things happened. Everything I knew. You weren't there for me, yet I was there for you."

The Doctor shook his head, in awe of the Master's existence.

"Why did you have us brought here?"

The Doctor demanded an answer.

"To satisfy the needs of my ally."

"The chained mask?" muttered Amy, still feeling the effects of her bash to the head.

"Yes, it's here, and it wants you. It wants you so very badly, Doctor. So, I made a deal with it. The deal was when you arrived, you would wear it, and it would consume you?"

"You mean it's going to kill him?" shrieked Amy.

"No Amy, the mask becomes him!" the Master corrected her.

"So looking out for you was a mistake then? I should never have…"

"Trusted me?" he interrupted. The Master didn't care. Suddenly, Mr Evans burst through his office door, alongside his men.

"Ah, I gather you've met the Doctor, Sir?"

"Yes, yes, now be a good henceman and do your job properly!"

The Master didn't like to be disappointed.

"Take the Doctor to the Mask, and see to it he tries it on!"

The Doctor shot the Master a look of dissatisfaction.

"…and Mr Evans, be sure he wears it. I have an arrangement with the suiter…"

The Doctor turned back to the Master, but Mr Evan's men saw to it the Doctor left without a quarm.

As the Doctor ,Rory, and Amy were escorted down the corridor from the Master's office, they had but a quiet conversation between themselves.

"I imagine you're up to something. You're never this quiet. You must be making plans to escape?" Amy suggested. "How are we going to escape?"

The Doctor didn't know. "No idea," he said.

"So you're going to let this thing take you over?"

The Doctor was still, as the group paused as Mr Evans cut past, and led the way, in but a hope to see to it the Doctor was delivered unto the Mask.

"Without so much as a fierce conversation between you and this mask? Are you sure you're all right?"

Rory had picked up from where Amy had left off, and he was angered by how the Doctor responded to his and his wife's questions.

The Doctor said nothing.

"You've changed, Doctor," Rory continued, in his most accusing manner. "You've given in. It explains a lot!"

"We've arrived!" declared Mr Evans' men.

"You can't do this!" yelled Amy. She swung back at the men but again it was Mr Evans who silenced her.

"I can," he said, hushing her with a simple finger held to his lips.

"When I get out, I'm going to kill you!"

Rory had stepped forward, and made his anger known to the likes of Mr Evans.

"And what the Doctor say to that?" Mr Evans asked, coolly, in the direction of the Time Lord.

"Never mind the Doctor!" Rory told him. "Just be sure to kill us properly if you stand a chance of survival!"

The men ignored him. Instead, they hurried in unbolting the door, and shoved him, Amy, and the Doctor inside.

Sealing the door behind after them, Mr Evans stared on inside at the Doctor who observed the instruments surrounding them.

Turning to find the glare of Mr Evans in the glass panelling of the now sealed door, the Doctor surveyed his surroundings.

"Controls, test tubes, electronics, all say to me 'experiment'…" the Doctor observed.

"So we're now experiments of the Master?" Rory asked him.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, you see, he doesn't care for either of you," the Doctor informed them. "Look about you, both of you, and tell me what is there lurking in the far corner?"

Amy stared past him, long enough to give the Doctor the impression of the evil he had yet to face.

"It's what we came looking for," Rory responded, hesitantly, as on indication the Doctor spun about to face up to his worst fears.

"The Chained Mask," he gasped.

The mask was made of some alien material, the like the Doctor had not encountered before, and it's various slits for the eyes and nose and mouth of its suitor had been stretched for what looked like the Doctor's own facial features.

Suddenly, he heard the mask hiss - "we are one!" - over and over again.

"Did you get that?" the Doctor called back to his two friends.

"What's that?" Amy called back, unaware of the Doctor and the mask as one, when he suddenly turned to face her, and the shock from Amy and Rory's realization of the bond alerted the Doctor to his own stupidity, for he now wore the mask.

The Doctor had not fully acknowledged that somehow, he had put on the mask, and it had now become one with who he was, his true identity, his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	5. Chapter 5: The Masked Man

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Five: The Masked Man**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no you don't, <strong>NO!<strong>" he screamed, his hands scrambling across his face, now behind that of the mask, of which had now fixed itself to the facial features of its victim.

"Doctor!" yelled Amy, rushing forward, but being tugged back by Rory.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Keeping you safe," he assured her.

Stepping forward himself, he asked, - "Doctor, is there anything I can do?"

The Doctor was struggling with the mask's powers.

"It's aim is to overpower me, take me over, force the me from me and force it in my mind in my place!" he informed Rory, while he staggered about on the spot, with his hands held up at the mask, trying to tear it from his face.

"Is there anything I can do?" yelled Rory, above that of the Doctor's fears, his screams as the mask refused to let go.

"No, it's too late Rory," the Doctor groaned, slowly turning to face his friend, his arms resting at his sides, the mask resting upon him now, at ease with the Doctor.

"You've given in, then?" Rory barked at him. "You just let it become you. You didn't even put up a fight!"

The Doctor slowly started towards him.

"You're very hostile towards him, aren't you," said the Doctor, but not like the Doctor. The mask was using its victim to speak for it.

"Towards who? The Doctor? But you're him, I…" he drifted off, with "…I don't understand," being uttered moments later, as he still backed as far from the Doctor as he could get, without putting Amy at risk, who was standing not far behind him.

"Without so much of a struggle? You underestimate your friend."

Rory had thought the Doctor was just mucking about, but he wasn't himself.

Suddenly, Amy appeared at Rory's side.

"It's the mask. It's become one with the Doctor. It has his voice, his character, his persona!" she snorted, as she slowly backed up, beside Rory, as their friend crept closer.

Suddenly, the trio turned their heads in the direction of the entrance to the chamber, as through it the Master appeared, cheering alongside his employees, and he was clapping, as Mr Evans cheered.

"Excellent, no, brilliant, fantastic, actually, all of the aforementioned," he concluded.

"What are you playing at?" Rory shouted over to him.

"I'm just so very happy. Happ, happy, happy is me, right now, this instant, this precise moment in the history of time. You see, I'm alive, Rory, Amy, and the Doctor is where I've been, and never wish to ever return to!"

"Are you insane?" Amy bellowed back.

"I was," said the Master. "For a long while."

He raised his hand, ordered for action to be taken, and at once his men ran forward, siezing Rory and Amy, and charging out with them moments later.

"Seal the cell," the Master ordered, and Mr Evans saw to it the cell closed after them.

"What are we to do with them, Master?" Mr Evans asked him, with his own men standing by.

The Master looked across at his prisoners, and smiled.

"We're to let them go."

"Sorry?" muttered Amy, as the guards looking after her allowed her to get close to the Master.

"You're to be set free," the Master repeated. "It would be no good keeping you here. I have my prize, and the Doctor is as good as dead. He no longer exists!"

Amy was held back by every man present, as she manoeuvred through the men to the Master, kicking at the shins of those holding her back, with Rory intervening so they might well stand a chance.

"Why are we being set free?" he asked. "You know we then have several options. We can inform the police, go to UNIT, and…"

Rory was interrupted by Mr Evans, who cut in to inform Rory of their location being - "Not exacty one to brag about," and how, - "If you did, they'd have no idea."

"Besides," said the Master, smugly. "The Doctor is still ours. Move against us, and we have the Doctor eliminated."

"Fine, fine," said Rory. "So how about showing us the way out!"

Amy glared at her husband for a second or two before she was asked to move on, from beyond the cell the Doctor's body was imprisoned in. As for his mind, she only hoped that was lurking about somewhere.

Meanwhile, as Rory and Amy were being led out, the mask had pressed itself up against the door to the cell, staring through its glass window, at the Master and Mr Evans hatching their next scheme. It involved the Mask, but to what end, it knew not of the Master's tricks.

The door to the outside world had been unbolted as Amy and Rory had been led down one lengthy corridor to a single hatch. They turned to the men at their sides.

"This our exit?" Rory asked them.

The men nodded, and raised the weapons so as to encourage Rory and Amy to make their escapes quickly and with no hasty returns as what would be waiting for them hung on the shoulders of the men.

Having climbed through the hatch, the door closed after them, and at once, the breeze of the outside world hit Rory in the face, and Amy too. A breeze well welcomed from having been exposed to the back of an overheated van, and then a prisoners chamber, and with all the fear of the last few hours building up, the breeze relieved them of all they had had to put up with, until now.

"Why did you agree to them setting us free? What about the Doctor?" Amy asked him.

"Listen Amy," he said, nervously, for fears he was being watched, and that he was. "The Doctor has been overtaken by the mask, something we know absolutely nothing of, and the Master said should we return, they will still manage to somehow eliminate the Doctor, which means the Doctor's still alive! Now, somehow I reckon the Master's up to something, and him setting us free gives me an idea.

"Can I hear it?" she asked, amazed.

"Certainly, but away from here," he told her.

Surveying their surroundings, Rory picked out two security cameras observing them.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's make our escape!"

Meanwhile, the mask was being observed by the Master, and as lingered beyond the cell, he waved to the mask in which waved back.

"So, I have an idea," said the Master, with little sincerity.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>...<span>**


	6. Chapter 6: Wanted

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Six: Wanted**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amelia, Amelia Pond!" the mask suddenly began to chant.<p>

The Master spun in the direction of the chamber, pressing himself up against the glass window, staring through at the Doctor's body, his facial features occupied by the alien.

"What? What did you say?" the Master replied, oddly aware of the creature's desire.

"I must have her, I need her, I request her presence!"

"No, you're already too late, I have dismissed her and her ridiculously stupid husband. They were…"

The Master suddenly paused.

"Are you well?"

The remark was silly, yet the creature responded, - "I must have little Amelia!"

The Master turned back to face Mr Evans.

"What action do we take?"

Mr Evans frowned.

"Well you're the boss, you know what you want. What is it you're looking to achieve from working with this 'mask thing?'"

The Master began to rub his hands together like the typical villain behind any evil scheme.

"I want power," he whispered. "And this mask can give me all the power I desire…"

"How?"

"Because the mask is the most feared of all in the universe. It is known to have powers beyond the Eternals. With it I will reign supreme throughout the cosmos. On every planet, I will be known as the supreme being above any there ever has been, there ever will be. My title will be 'The Master of all' in the galaxy!"

"So why does this mask ask for the girl? Does it not see you fit to lead? Perhaps it sees the girl as the gift to receive its powers?"

"Shut up fool!" the Master raged.

"I believe the mask is either playing for time or the Doctor is fighting back. If that is the case, we will choose to ignore its request. I will now enter the chamber. I will have two of your men stand watch over events as they unfold."

Two men were called to the chamber and they arrived in an instant.

"Unbolt the door!" ordered Mr Evans.

They did as they were told, and stood back as the Master entered the chamber first. The Mask was seated on a stool in the far corner of the chamber. The guards entered in afterwards, with Mr Evans keeping watch outside.

"Now," said the Master. "I want to know what you're up to, and if what we promised is 'still on'."

"It is," replied the voice of the alien material, fixed to the Doctor's face.

"Then why have you called for Amelia Pond's capture, when surely you must've known we released her?"

"I did not know," the voice responded, harshly.

"Then why still do you wish her back here?"

"Because we share recognition."

"Recognition?" asked the Master. He didn't understand.

"We go back. And she knows, but she has not said, because she fears me. I overcame the Doctor because he feared me, and I will overcome even his companions, and then this planet. You too fear me, do you not, Master?"

The Master frowned back at the alien, and made to leave. Before exiting, he told the mask, - "I may be frightened of the power you possess, but your power shall become mine."

Turning to the men at his side, the Master ordered them to, - "Begin the extraction experiment!"

The Mask did not answer back.

"If you wish to use me, Master, be sure to do as I ask. Bring me Amelia Pond!"

"And if I do not?" the Master barked back.

"I will kill you!"

Meanwhile, scientists gathered in a room they called the Extractor zone. The room was full to the brim with electronic, scientific equipment. As in the mask's chamber, test tubes and plug ins, bunsen burners, and wires, and on the main desk, a spherical empty container, but within, a dark secret, squirming for life beyond that he knew now belonged to the mask, the Doctor, trapped in an experiment proving far too risky too soon.

"Master," he yelled, but was ignored by those surrounding him.

"You can't keep me here, and if you do, my body will die, because you know a Time Lord's body can't survive alone without the soul, of well, me!"

Suddenly, when the Master did arrive, and stared into the empty container, he asked to have the Doctor who he knew was inside, to be considered for processing.

"Processing?"

The Doctor wasn't sure. But the Master was.

"I will consider you still Doctor. The Mask is not choosing to cooperate as I would like. And I believe you can still assist me. Now," he said, walking off, accompanied by Mr Evans, and his men. "Time to summon your two friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>...<span>**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding a Way

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Seven: Finding a Way**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Master, why are you in need of my two good friends?"<p>

The Master did not respond.

The Doctor was determined to get an answer out of him before he departed.

"You think if brought back, they will assume I am alive, and assist you so you might set us all free?"

The Master spun around.

"I know they're very clever, Rory and Amy. I have an understanding of them, and have an idea that on leaving Rory…"

The Master trailed off. His conversation was picked up by Amy, who after having been set free, demanded Rory tell her his plan.

"…are you not going to tell me then?" asked Amy.

Rory turned to her, in their new surroundings, well away from the compound they had escaped from.

"The Master's only option is to call us back to but prove a point. If the Doctor is still alive, then by our cooperation, we will know then the Doctor is alright, and on entry back to the compound, we can then rescue the Doctor…"

"How?"

"I…"

"Well?"

She nudged him on.

"I… don't know! I haven't thought of what our next move would be if we were called back to the compound…"

"Well, you'd better hope we're called back then!"

_Back at the compound:_

"Why are you so interested in Amy Pond?"

The Master crept into the cell of the Mask.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were calling for the release of Amy Pond. Then when I informed you of their absence, you asked me for her, and so now I want to know why?

The Mask was silent.

"COME ON!" the Master roared. "I want to know WHY? I want to know for what reason you're so interested in Amy Pond, and why Amelia Pond in particular?

"We are…"

"We are WHAT?" the Master bellowed.

"WE ARE CONNECTED."

"What do you mean?"

The Master demanded an answer.

"Amelia Pond's childhood is of importance to me. I must see she is well, she has not come to any harm. I was there, in her childhood. She sensed my presence when she entered this cell, but she did not admit it."

"So… Amy Pond, the Doctor's companion, his dearest friend, never informed him of what she felt was going on, why the TARDIS was being manipulated by an emotion that took her back…"

"Back where?" the Mask hissed.

"To her childhood," the Master answered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hello there dear readers! I hope you're all well? The reason for this chapter being so very late to make an upload is for two reasons.

The first being I had completed this a while ago, but then my computer deleted the very last chapter, and so this is the re-write. It's nothing like the first draft, but nonetheless, I'm looking forward to where I make ends meet!

The second reason I have is, - I've been exceptionally busy writing new Doctor Who adventures for _youtube_, as well as my own original scripts for various online series I have planned. If any of you are interested in my own works/ _youtube_ films, please see my profile with links to videos and trailers. I hope to finish this soon, and thank you all for being patient.


	8. Chapter 8: Greed

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Eight: Greed**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, ahead of Amy and Rory appeared three cars. They screeched to a halt, and from out of them, armed men set after them.<p>

"You could be right," Amy said, smiling, as she was led into a car alongside her husband, Rory.

"What about? The Doctor being alive?"

"No," said Amy. "That we're needed, not in but an hope of the Doctor not having been dealt with by the Master, but to aid him in a terrifying scheme."

"Sorry?"

Rory didn't understand.

"I'm fearful of returning, Rory."

Amy was scared. Rory recognised this, for the first time.

"What is it, Amy?"

She looked up at him, as the car sped on, but was silenced by a gun having risen to her head, by those of whom had again captured her.

"She is returning," the Mask hissed, repeatedly.

The Master stared on in horror at the beast.

"She is," he said. "I must be elsewhere. You will have your Amy Pond!"

The Master exited the Mask's cell. He made his way, alongside that of Mr Evans, and his guards, to where the Doctor was held captive.

"Doctor!" he bellowed, on entry to the laboratory. "Where are you? I have news for you!"

"Ah, Master, you've returned then, have you?"

The Doctor wasn't scared of the Master. But by being held within a jar, only one's soul, was incredibly draining.

"Yes, well, your friends are returning to the compound. That should cheer you up, eh?"

The Doctor wasn't pleased.

"Continue," he said.

His voice was all there, his mind fully functioning, yet his body was being occupied by that of the Mask.

"Memories, Doctor. Do you remember 'Gallifreyan days', the games we played?"

"What of them?" the Doctor yelped.

"They have 'inspired me, shall we say'. Your body is dying, as without a time lord consciousness, it is nothing."

The Doctor would have well been nodding, in agreement, if he had a head to nod.

"So you're saying the Mask is weakening?"

"It has a desire for Amy Pond. I have called her back here, knowing she will strengthen its powers. Its powers are what I require, that is all. Then you may have your body back, and your features returned unscathed. The Mask is only a magnet. But when its powers are mine, it shall be nothing!"

"And Amy?"

"No harm will come to her. This is but about power, Doctor!"

"I'd say it's more about greed, Master!"

The Master took no notice.

"You saved my life so long ago, and in return, you and your associates will be spared."

"Why?"

"Because you are unimportant!"

"So you think by saving us, you're doing the right thing, and this is all an unnecessary segment of your scheme to betray a close ally? Okay."

The Master nodded with approval.

"Not long now Doctor…"

"No, not long now, as you say. But…"

"Yes?" the Master snapped.

"Why does the Mask desire Amy?"

The Master smiled, turning to the Doctor with news for him.

"The Mask informed me of their past acquaintances. Apparently, there's something there, between them. Think of it, Doctor. Your best friend is helping me in the grand scheme of these events."

"And what if the Mask desires her, not for her being on the compound, but feeding off her too, like it feeds off my body at present? Do you know what the Mask feeds on, Master? TIME, it feeds on time!"

"Then I will give Amy unto the Mask, for all the time it likes. I must have the powers the Mask possesses, I MUST!"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The cars arrived back on the compound. The guards exited the vehicles first, meeting their immediate superior, Mr Evans on arrival.<p>

"We have brought the male and female," said section leader, Thomson, to Mr Evans.

"Good, good, excellent, section leader Thomson. Have them brought inside!"

Mr Evans led the way inside. Followed after him, huddled as a small group, were Thomson, Amy, Rory, and the other men.

"You were saying, back there, you were frightened of something?"

"Yeah," muttered Amy, before a gun jabbed her in the back, and again, she shut up.

"Ah, you've brought them!" the Master expressed, gladly. "Good, have the girl brought this way!"

Selected from the group, Amy was forced to leave Rory's side, and marched alongside the Master to the Mask's cell.

"And what of me, eh?" demanded Rory.

Mr Evans frowned upon him.

"You're to come with me."

Rory was led to the laboratory, where upon entry, he saw only scientists monitoring tubes and empty cylinders.

"What have you brought me here for?"

Suddenly, he heard the Doctor's voice.

"Rory, good to see you, well… it isn't good to see you, but it is good to know you're alright, and Amy…"

The Doctor trailed off.

He sensed there was something wrong by how silent Rory remained.

"What is it, Rory? Where's Amy?"

Rory didn't have a clue as to where the Doctor was. He had after all only his voice to respond to. His appearance was now belonging to that of the Mask.

"She's been taken from me, by the Master. Tell me she'll be alright Doctor? She was acting all weird and unpredictable…"

"In what way?" asked the Doctor.

"You know, like she was concealing something from me, that she didn't want me to find out about. She was definitely scared!"

The Master, Amy, and her guards stopped in their tracks outside that of the cell of the Mask.

"Guard Amelia Pond," ordered the Master, to his men. They nodded, as he alone stepped inside the cell of the Mask.

"You've brought her, I see," hissed the Mask, as it stared out at Amy through the glass window.

"You look somewhat desperate? Are you alright?"

The Master sounded somewhat concerned, and appeared so in enquiring after the Mask's health.

"This body is dying, but now Amelia Pond has been brought to me, I grow stronger. The powers I possess return to me, stronger than ever before, because her fear is what I feed on, and time itself. Set her free unto me. I wish to feed!"

Beyond the cell, the Master turned to Amy, who seemed to be in some considerable pain. She was fighting the fear of the Mask beyond the cell she was forced to remain close to, to fulfil the Master's purposes.

"There we go!" the Master bellowed. "This is what I wanted! You're the best, the very best, you've brought about your own downfall. This is it!"

The Mask turned to the Master, somewhat innocently.

"I demand to know what I seemingly do not!"

The Master shook his head in refusal.

"Oh no, NO, no, you are now mine. Amy may have returned on your orders, but on mine, she is not yours. You however are mine, and now, with your strength returned, you shall forever be mine! Just not in your present form! GUARDS!"

The guards outside charged into the cell, aiming their weapons at the Mask.

"You're to come with us now!"

"Where?" the Mask hissed.

"Oh, you shall see!"

"And you think these primitive weapons can have me do as you so wish?"

These are empty time capsules, these weapons of mine and feed off time, and with one switch, your own time is fed off and you weaken. You will come with us, now!"

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Without Intervention

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Twelve: **Consequences**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Ten: Without Intervention**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>The Laboratory:<em>

"So you see, he apparently has 'our' best intentions at heart, but, I don't trust…"

The Doctor piped down, on sensing the Master had re-joined them.

After the Master, appeared the Mask through the doorframe, followed by several men with time canisters.

Following their entrance, appeared Amy. She was crying. Rory quickly took her in his arms, comforting her.

"It's all alright, Amy," he whispered to her. "It's all going to be alright…"

The Master chuckled to himself, turning from those he held captive, to that of the Mask, and then his scientists.

"Prepare the chambers!" he ordered.

The scientists stepped back from their tests, and checked all was ready, the two chambers the size of the TARDIS, its exterior more so in their sizes, and made their reports to Mr Evans who now stood at the Master's side, that all was ready.

"Good," the Master breathed, in a cool manner, ready to begin.

"Have the Mask enter the first chamber!" ordered Mr Evans.

The guards made small and precise movements, to get the Mask to move in the direction towards the chamber.

Once inside, the chamber's doors were sealed, and it was the Master's turn, and he made no fuss as he entered the second cell.

"What of my body?" the Doctor yelled, just attracting the Master's attention from within.

"Oh, any second you should return to your own body, and the life source of the Mask will be drained. All its powers will become mine, and the Mask will die!"

Suddenly, on realisation, the Mask protested. But there was little it could do now.

"We wait on your orders," Mr Evans informed his Master.

"Excellent. We shall begin at once!"

The scientists returned to their stations, activating various levers and control mechanisms.

At once, the Doctor let out a tremendous scream, followed by a frightening roar from the mask.

"Doctor?" yelled Amy, in shock.

"It's okay, Amy. The mask is letting my body go, the Master's kept his word, and I'm returning to what was."

Suddenly, the mask fell from the Doctor's face, and the Doctor's facial features lit up, as though he was ready to regenerate.

"The regenerative structure of my body is gaining the strength of my return to normality. A Time Lord's body can't go on for much longer without a Time Lord conciousness…"

Amy ran up to Mr Evans, demanding he set the Doctor free.

"You may as well!" shouted Rory, alongside her. They noticed the mask clawing back towards the Doctor. "The Master has kept his word, in having the Doctor return as the Doctor, and not die, or forever remain as the Mask!"

"Guards!" yelled Mr Evans. "Free the Doctor!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed a thrilled Amy, and Rory gave her kiss before both rushed up to the Doctor, pleased all was well.

"What of the Mask?" asked Amy.

"Drained of all its powers, the time it fed from you stolen, by the of the Master, and we thought we could trust him!"

"And why were you so concerned?" Rory pleaded with her.

"Because Rory, Amy was terrified of the Mask, for it had all been a mistake, all this. The Mask had been there, in her childhood long ago. Is that not the way of it, Pond?"

"Kind of, well, yeah," she said, - "But the fear is no more."

"Must have broken the conncetion. The Mask is no more, therefore the fear factor no longer exists between you and it."

"And you?" asked Rory, staring at the Doctor, oddly.

"I'm fine," said the Doctor. "But the Master is now in possession of all of the Mask's powers. What does he intend to do with them?"

"Why not ask him, Doctor?" Rory urged him.

"Agreed," replied the Doctor. "So," he said, shouting above the surge of electrical power all around. "You've successfully defeated the Mask. What's next?"

From within his own cell, the Master responded, agitatedly.

"With the Mask's powers, I will conqure and destroy!"

"What? No, same as before, eh? Why? Why must you?"

"Because the drumming continues, and I deem to end it, and if I must go out of my way to put an end to it, I will."

"We will stop you!" declared the Doctor.

"You can do what you so please. For now, you're free to leave, and until the next time Doctor. There will be a next time!"

"Come on," said the Doctor, turning to his companions. "It's time to leave."

"Is it? What about the Master? We're not going to let him conqure and destroy as he so says he will, are we?"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks.

"The Master spared us. That's a first. I think it's because I saved him a while back, and he's forgiven me, but he is still evil. There will come a time when I have to stop him, and will. Right now, he's only latched on to the powers of the Mask. It will take him a long while to adjust to his superhuman strength. Until the next time is the correct approach. Now come on!"

The Doctor led the way, out of the laboratory, past Mr Evans, who wasn't a happy man.

"You can't just let them go free, what if they bring down the authorities on us?"

The Master ignored him.

Back at the TARDIS:

"You're not happy about all this?" wondered Rory, pressed against a pillar in the Doctor's control room.

"Not at all, Rory. The Master is a menace, and him leaving me the decision to do whatever I so please is a challenge. I may have left him back there, but he will meet his end soon, as we all do."

Amy joined her husband and the Doctor upon the glass tier of the console room.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Oh, nothing," said the Doctor. "Now, I want to leave here now, and without hesitation, I demand you choose where you wish to go!"

"You mean we finally get to choose for ourselves?" asked Amy. Still she saw in the Doctor's eyes a spark of anger, frustration, and amusement, yet he seemed a little tired to add to the insufferable annoyance of having been given the option to leave when the Master had gained powers beyond a Time Lords alone.

"Yes, anywhere you like, any when, where and anyhow, there must be somewhere you'd like to go, choose now before I change my mind, Rory, AMY…!"

"The Forever Peace Moon!"

Husband and wife had made their choice.

"Excellent choice, absolutely fabulous, time we were off, NOW!"

The Doctor cranked up the controls and held down the dematerialisation switch, until the wheeze and shudder of blue wooden box kicked in, and was ready to whisk those within off to new times and places.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon: The First and the last<strong>


End file.
